Star In Heaven
by RaeAngel
Summary: An AngelLOTR x-over. After the events of 'You're Welcome' Cordelia is sent to Middle Earth to help a lost soul find his way. A CordeliaSam friendship story. Contains FrodoSam slash.


Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Wheldon, and Lord Of The Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson and all the other screenwriters. The song When You Love Someone belongs to the wickedly amazing Bryan Adams Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Timeline: post-You're Welcome, Angel, during ROTK, Lord Of The Rings  
  
Pairing(s): Cordelia/Sam (friendship), Frodo/Sam (slash)  
  
Author's Note: I got the idea for this story after I watched both The Return Of The King and the You're Welcome episode of Angel on the same day. I wanted to do something different other than the other stuff I've been doing lately. Just do me a favor and don't flame me, I worked hard on this story. This is the first slash story I've written so don't hate me, okay? Oh, don't forget to check out my current story Conviction Of The Heart, a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Charmed/Lord Of The Rings crossover.  
  
Summary: Just as Cordelia's days as a messenger for the Power That Be are drawing to a close, she is sent on one final mission to help a fallen soul find himself again and carry on with a dangerous quest to save the world.  
  
Star From Heaven  
  
By RaeAngel  
  
When you love someone, you'd do anything  
  
You'd do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'd shoot the moon, put out the sun  
When you love someone  
  
Cordelia Chase stood on a large cliff overlooking the dark fortress of Mina Urgol of Middle Earth. She was there on a mission for the Powers That Be to help a lost soul find his path again. That lost soul was a little Hobbit named Samwise Gamgee. He had lost his will to live and to carry on after his master Frodo Baggins had sent him away and told him to return home. This devastated Sam and he had both his spirit and his heart broken into pieces allowing the Powers That Be to step in to help Sam get back what he had lost.  
  
Cordelia flew upward toward one of the Stairs until she saw a tiny figure huddling in the corner and shaking with sobs. She landed a few feet away from the small figure and realized that it was Sam. Cordelia felt a pang of sympathy hitting the pit of her stomach and her heart breaking at the sight of the Hobbit crying.  
  
He really is lost. A lost soul just like Angel was once.  
  
Wanting to help him, Cordelia said the Hobbit's name softly and gently with no intention of scaring him.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Why Frodo? Why did you hurt me so much? Why?  
  
Samwise Gamgee wept again and again. His sobs wracking his small body and the pain in his soul growing in each passing second.  
  
I loved you, Frodo. Why? Why?  
  
"Frodo, why?" Sam sobbed. "Why?" he sobbed harder as the events of what happened played in his mind. His master and the one he loved had sent him away. That devastated Sam and finally crushed his spirit despite his determination to be strong. It also made him lose the will to live. Sam was crying so hard that he almost didn't hear an angelic voice saying his name.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
Sam looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing before him. She was very beautiful with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown and she had a sympathic glance on her beautiful face.  
  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
  
"My name is Cordelia." Cordelia said. "I'm here to help you get back what you have lost. You mustn't give up on him."  
  
Tears filled Sam's eyes. "I can't help him," he said. "No one can."  
  
"That's not true, Sam." Cordelia said. "You still have a chance to help him. To save him. You love him, don't you?"  
  
The dam that Sam had inside of him broke and he began to cry again. "Yes, I love him so much." He sobbed. "But it's the Ring. He's too corrupted by it to see things clearly." He sobbed harder. "I want to help him. I really do, Lady Cordelia. But I can't."  
  
Cordelia gently took the sobbing Hobbit into her arms and held him. She stroked his hair and whispered words of comfort in his ear.  
  
You'll deny the truth, believe a lie  
  
There will be times that you believe you could really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone  
  
When you love someone, you'd feel it deep inside  
And nothing else could ever change your mind  
When you want someone, when you need someone  
When you love someone  
  
Again and again in Cordelia's arms, Sam wept. Great, gulping sobs wracked his entire body and tears streaking down his cheeks and onto Cordelia's shoulder. He wept until he had no more tears to cry and then he looked up at Cordelia who was glancing at him with a gentle gaze.  
  
"You have the power to do real good, Sam." She said. "And no-one can take it away from you. Not Frodo. Not this evil Ring. Nothing. You have the courage to do anything and to fight the things that could break your spirit. You can help him, Sam. You can. You know why?"  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because I have faith in you. The Valar or the Powers That Be as I call them, have faith in you. You can do this. You can fight the good fight and win it. Because if you give up now then everything that you know and the people you love will be gone. Never give in to the darkness or let it take you. Always stay positive even if it's tough."  
  
Cordelia looked up and saw a bright light shining down on her, which indicated to her that her time was growing short. She turned to Sam who was glancing at it and her with wonder.  
  
"I must go." Cordelia said.  
  
"You're leaving?" Sam asked tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"I have to, Sam." Cordelia said. "I was only sent here to help you guide your spirit back on the path. My time here is almost over."  
  
Cordelia kissed Sam on the forehead and then stroked his hair one last time. "Farewell, Samwise Gamgee. I will always be with you."  
  
"Wait!" Sam called out. "Where will you go?"  
  
"Where I belong in the heavens." Cordelia said. "If you feel alone and you need a friend, look up into the sky and look for a star in the east. That's where I'll be waiting for your call whenever you need me again. Goodbye, Samwise Gamgee."  
  
"Farewell, my Lady." Sam whispered. He watched as Cordelia soared into the heavenly light and disappeared out of sight. Then as soon as it appeared, the light was gone. Filled with the strength he didn't know that he had, Sam turned and climbed up the Stairs to help his master destroy the One Ring once and for all.  
  
One year later...  
  
When you love someone, you'd sacrifice  
Give it everything you've got and you won't think twice  
You'd risk it all no matter what may come  
When you love someone  
  
Frodo Baggins sat in his study at Bag End reading a book. It had been a rough year since the One Ring was destroyed, since Sauron was destroyed once and for all. One year since he and Sam realized of their love for one another and they had decided to live together in Bag End. It was the one decision Frodo never regretted making. He loved Sam and Sam loved him. Sam almost sacrificed himself for Frodo and would do so again if the oppunity arose. Suddenly wondering where Sam was, Frodo left the study and searched around the house before he found him standing in the front yard staring at the sky in the east. Smiling, Frodo walked to where Sam was standing and took his hand.  
  
Sam looked down and smiled when he saw his lover's face. "Frodo." He whispered.  
  
"Hello, Sam." Frodo said. "What are you looking at up there?"  
  
"Nothin'." Sam said. "Just a star."  
  
Frodo stared at him. "A star?"  
  
"Back at the Stairs, when you sent me away. A woman came to me. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She said things to me that helped me get my strength back and reforced my love for you. She told me that if I wanted to see her again just look for a star in the eastern sky and that's where she would be waitin' for my call."  
  
"What was her name?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Her name was Cordelia." Sam replied. "I think she was sent to give me somethin' that I thought I lost."  
  
Sam stared at Frodo lovingly. "Faith to keep goin' and to keep believin' in you and love you." Then Sam leaned forward toward Frodo and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Frodo returned the kiss passionately and then pulled away after a few minutes.  
  
"I think she was more than a woman, Sam." Frodo said. "She was an angel. A star from heaven and I'm glad she said those things to you because if she hadn't, I wouldn't standing here with you at my side."  
  
"I know, Frodo." Sam said. "I know and I'll never forget it. Never."  
  
Nor will I. Frodo thought. He was mesmerized by his lover's story and touched in a way that the woman had helped his Sam get back what he had lost. Following Sam's gaze, he looked to the east and a star was there just Sam said it would be. To Frodo, it was the brightest star he had ever seen and the most beautiful. Together, Frodo and Sam stared at the starry, starry night sky and they held hands while all the while and they both silently thanked the star/angel called Cordelia Chase.  
  
You'd shoot the moon, put out the sun  
When you love someone  
  
The End  
  
What do you think? Please review!!! 


End file.
